Crow
by maiden666
Summary: Amu and Ikuto live completely different lives but when their paths cross will love bind them together or will hate cause the two to compete untill the very end?
1. Chapter 1

Amu Hinamori sat in a corner away from the class full of fake, prejudice, annoying teenagers who she had to call her classmates. After three years of living as a high school student she was happy that this was her last year having to endure the annoying teenagers that surrounded her. Three years enduring the gossip about her being a bitch, slut, cool n'spicy, and a girl with destroyed goods were finally coming to an end. As Amu gazed out the window the class suddenly went from loud and rowdy to quiet as a blue haired boy walked in.

He was used to the silence on the first day of school. After three years of consecutive moving Ikuto was tired of all the girls and even guys eyeing him. "Good morning class, this is Ikuto a new student to seiyo, please welcome him," nikadou sensei blabbered on. The whole class just stared until a girl randomly blurted out, "Do you have a girlfriend." Ikuto couldn't help but stay quiet and ask nikadou, "Can I just go to my seat now." Nikadou smiled and said "Of course! Your seat is behind Himamori. Himamori please raise your hand."- –silence- " Himamori…..Himamori…HIMAMORI," nikadou sensei yelled.

Amu was once again lost in her own world, until she heard Nikadou sensei yell. Amu looked up and spat, "What." Nikadou smiled and said, "That's Amu," to an unimpressed Ikuto. Ikuto began walking to his desk as Amu went back to staring out the window. As Ikuto walked down the aisle all the girls were sighing and whispering thing such as: "He's cute" or "he's so hot" to one another. Ikuto was going to have a long day and he just knew it. His eyes suddenly focused on the only person in the room not staring at him, which happened to sit right in front of him. A girl with pinky hair and a small figure had her eyes focused on a tree outside. As Ikuto kept starring at her he noticed that she was drawing on a blank piece of paper. He wasn't really sure how she was doing it without looking at her paper though. As he watched the girl draw he completely forgot where he was.

"Ikuto, may you please direct your attention to the board rather than out the window like ms. Himamori," Nikadou sighed. Ikuto stared up at hearing his name and nodded, yet he was unsure of why he only asked for Ikuto's attention. The girl had immediately become his main focus for some odd reason.

Amu had finished drawing and didn't even bother to see what she drew. A she was exiting the class she crumpled her drawing and threw it towards the trash can, and like always missing. Before nikadou could yell at her and make her pick her paper up she had gone out the door. Ikuto was surprisingly right behind her and noticed that she had crumpled her paper and missed at throwing it in the trash can. Ikuto picked it up and walked out with it. Ikuto decided to ditch the rest of the day and hang out by the trees on the P.E field. Once he found a good tree to lay his back on, Ikuto unfolded the paper to reveal a crow perfectly drawn in detail.

Amu walked down the hallway towards the unused music room, which had become her hideout. For some reason the school was noisier than it normally was on the first day of school. As she began hearing footsteps approaching Amu sneaked into a nearby open bass case and zipped herself in. It was times like these that she was happy that she was short. "Like Oh My God that new kid Ikuto is in my class and honestly he's so cute," a random girly scream yelled. The voices continued talking about Ikuto as their voices faded away. Amu jumped out of the case gasping for air. "There's a new kid in school," she thought as she ruffled her messy short hair. Amu decided to check her class later to see if the new kid might be in her class.

When the bell rang Amu walked out of her heaven and headed for class as Ikuto drifted off to sleep under the tree.


	2. The music room

The sound of the never ending beeping was getting on Amu's nerves. As the alarm reached a full minute of beeping she slammed the off button and glared at the alarm. "Can't I just skip school for one day," she thought. As she neared her closet she grabbed a pair of ripped jeans, a black and white stripped v neck, and her favorite baggy black sweater. She clipped her bangs out of her face with her favorite blue clip and grabbed her back pack along with her guitar. Today would go by fast, it had to go fast, she wanted it to go fast; yet she knew it wouldn't. Time always seemed to drag except when she got to her music classes which for some reason ended going by too fast. "My life needs a fast forward button," she thought as she walked into the abandoned old music room that no one visited. The whole school was afraid of even going near the room because they claimed that the spirits of dead musicians dwelled and played in there. Amu knew that it was a lie to keep couples from making out in the room. "Thirty minutes until the first bell rings. I have time," she smiled. She pulled out her guitar and started playing her favorite song, except in her style. She began humming the lyrics while she played but got tired of humming and began singing.

As Ikuto walked into the school, his mind blanked out and completely forgot where his first class was. He approached an abandoned hallway, which he found kind of odd since the school had appeared to be extremely populated. As he continued walking down the hall he heard an instrument and a sweet voice ringing from a classroom. Ikuto couldn't help but sneak a peek into the room where the music was coming from. As he snuck in he was surprised to see the same girl who had won his attention the day before singing.

"But baby don't you cry, I know we weren't meant to be, Even though my heart aches with pain time will heal my wounds and she will give your heart a bruise," Amu sang the last words of her song. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and began packing up. Ikuto stared at the girl who's back was facing him and began walking out the door until he tripped and made a loud noise. Amu was scared and felt her heart sink. "Shit," Ikuto thought as he watched the girl tense up. "Nikadou –sensei, I am so sorry I snuck in here. I know you've told me many times not to come in here. I promise this will be my last time coming here please forgive me," she said quickly as she bowed and stared at the floor not bothering to check if it even was him. "uhhhhhhhhh I'm not Nikadou. But umm sorry for interuptiing your practice session," Ikuto said quietly.

The dark husky voice caught Amu by surprised and as she looked up to see a blue haired boy, her anger began to erupt. "If you were sorry for interrupting you probably wouldn't have walked in now would you? Oh by the way kid next time you scare the living shit out of me like that I promise you that your plans on having children in the future will be completely erased," she growled. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk as he approached the feisty pink head. "Oh, really now, and how will you accomplish that," he asked her. Amu walked closer to him and whispered in a dark tone, "Don't push your luck kid."  
>Ikuto's smirk grew wider as he got even more closer to the pink head. "What if I want to push my luck," he grinned. Amu smiled before she launched a punch towards the blue haired boy. Ikuto caught her punch and grabbed onto both her hands as he pulled her closer to him. Amu was shocked and scared but refused to display it on her face.<p>

Ikuto stared into her golden honey eyes, becoming lost and unable to look away. Amu kept on struggling and tried not to show her fear but was slowly losing her composure. Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him, as if they were far away and slightly bent down to reach her soft looking pink lips. Amu pushed Ikuto away and slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't you dare come close to me you asshole," she yelled as she walked away. Ikuto stared after her and lightly touched his lips while smirking. "She doesn't kiss as bad as I expected her to," he thought with a huge grin on his face. "This school year was bound to be exciting," he thought.

She glared out the window next to her seat until she heard the class make a fuss over some guy. As Amu looked up to realize who the fuss was about her world became a nightmare. "This year is bound to be the worst," she thought while glaring at the smirking blue haired boy.


End file.
